


Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A collection of different perspectives, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Background Johnny, Explicit Language, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry by Beyoncé played in the background as Taeyong got caught cheating on Ten, by Ten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> References to the lyrics of Sorry by Beyoncé throughout.

Ten’s eyes clouded. His vision blurred, chest burning, every intake of breath more painful than the last. ‘Maybe this was a mirage’ he thought, seeing as he can’t see anything more than the pain inducing image in front of him. Ten started stepping backwards expecting to awaken from a dream. He thought that maybe he was dreaming that he was stuck on a desert island, maybe this explained the burning sensation, explained the mirage.

Ten continued taking steps backwards.

He backed into the door of the bedroom he walked into. His bedroom. In his home.

“Fuck no” he whispered to himself, “no, no, no!” now rubbing aggressively at his eyes.

This wasn’t a dream, nor a mirage. No. This was Ten walking into his bedroom to find Taeyong all hands, open-mouthed and overflowing with lust. The heat of sex made the room feel smaller and burnt his skin.

Once Ten had hit the door the crude slapping sound of skin hitting skin stopped. Ten let out a shaky breath as Taeyong pulled out of Jaehyun. Taeyong had spun so quickly he’d fallen out of the bed leaving Jaehyun to pull the covers over his exposed body.

Humiliation covered both lover’s faces as they looked up at Ten. Taeyong felt his skin burn, unknowingly similar to the burning feeling of Ten’s skin, as eyes that looked almost soulless looked through him.

 _“Here lies the body of the love of my life, whose heart I broke without a gun to my head.”_   Beyoncé professes through speakers in an adjoining room.

 _Ironic-fucking-timing_ , Ten had as a secondary thought.

“Ten, baby” Taeyong whispers after what feels like an eternity of Ten’s soulless stare towards himself and Jaehyun.

“With Jae...” Ten states coldly.

“Baby, I’m...”

“Ten I’m so sorry!” Jaehyun whimpers.

With that Ten turns away from the door he backed into. Feeling like he’s left his heart where he stood a moment ago, Ten walks. Legs moving without command, he walks.

***

“Hey Tennie, how are ya?” Jungwoo says cheerily as he pulls open the heavy oak door. He looks at Ten examining every inch of his face.

“Tennie hun, what’s wrong?” With no response Jungwoo does what Jungwoo knows best and pulls Ten inside by the wrist, sits him on the soft and pillow filled couch whilst throwing a hand-knitted blanket over his shoulders. (Hand-knitted by Jungwoo because masculinity is not restrictive. thank u, next). Following this Jungwoo heads to the kitchen and within minutes is back with two, huge, pink mugs full of tea.

“Woo, why’s this shit so big?”

“Lucas bought them hun, do I really need to say anything more?” Jungwoo sips the piping hot tea.

“I mean in his hands they probably look normal sized” Ten giggled to himself.

“Yeah, but then he spills it on himself, usually through his grey sweats onto his dick print, then has the audacity to tell me to-“

 _“kiss it better!”_ they both shout in unison because Ten already knows that his best friend’s boyfriend is the biggest geek ever. He also knows his best friend’s boyfriend has become a close friend of his too and he now can see an infamous Lucas-line coming long before it’s delivered.

A comfortable silence falls between them, Ten feels at ease. That’s one thing he likes about Woo, the ease.

***

They became friends easily, both laughing at the Fine Art’s professor in college going the deepest shade of red once a nude model walked into the lecture theatre for the Life Drawing class. The Mr ‘I’m-Such-A-Heterosexual’ lecturer suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off the prize, a big prize Ten had to admit. Jungwoo had burst out laughing, so obnoxiously so that Ten couldn’t help but join the cackling. After that class Jungwoo walked up to Ten declaring “We’re going to get coffee because honestly you’re the only other person that caught onto that earlier” - which he was, they were the only two laughing - “and my coffee dates are a girls and gays only event” - was it that obvious? “That sounded rude, but like, I saw you sucking face and with a Syaoran Li (read: Taeyong) looking guy earlier. So either you’re into guys or you play Truth or Dare in the middle of the afternoon, on a Monday.”

“That’d be very high school of me, wouldn’t it?”

“I mean, I’d fully do it if I had friends willing to participate. Maybe Seo will be down for that-“

“You know Seo?” Ten cuts in.

“I do, and by the sounds of it you do too, so like technically we’re mutual friends. Better yet, let me cut the pleasantries and just announce that we are now friends because honestly, I can already tell we’re a match made in heaven”

“You can feel it in your bones or something?” Ten smiles at Jungwoo.

“I can feel it in my gay ass but it’s cute that you kept it from being explicit. Come on Tennie, it’s coffee time!”

With that Ten was whisked off to the nearest Starbucks. After losing the rest of the hours of the day to the intoxicating, colourful man that is Jungwoo the rest was history.

***

Ten had truly found a gem in Woo. He loved him, he loved how nice he was, how friendly he was, how unashamed of himself he was. What he loved most about Woo was how much he cared for Ten, how much he knew what Ten needed before Ten knew himself. Woo did everything with such ease and grace, he was good for the soul. That’s probably why Ten’s legs brought him to Woo, because Woo was the only person that Ten knew he could gain the amount of comfort, love and support he needed right now.

“Woo”

“Tennie, you ready?” Jungwoo glances at Ten.

“Yeah, so Woo, I saw Taeyong with Jaehyun.” Ten utters.

“Mhm” Jungwoo hums, a cue to continue.

“They were fucking Woo. Taeyong was knees deep cheating on me.” Ten hadn’t realised he’d started crying, hadn’t realised the intoxicating comfort of his best friend had masked the burning pain he felt not three or so hours earlier.

“The fuck did you just say?” Jungwoo shouts as his eyes darken.

With that all of Ten’s feeling came flooding back, the pain that struck his heart is what he’d imagine a knife plunging deep into his chest would feel like. Heartbreak suddenly felt like a literal, physical action. Ten was sure he heard the crack in his ears as his heart tore in two. There’s no way he could feel like this and not have died.

Ten’s convinced Taeyong has killed him through heartbreak.

Ten wonders what Taeyong’s gonna say at his funeral, now that he’s killed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Alex! I’ve finally decided to actually put my imagination to use, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True friendship is a gift.

Ten’s cried more than he’d known to be possible by a human being. He’s cried so much his body ached, his eyes stung and his head felt dizzy. Ten’s cried, he’s sobbed, he’s punched cushions, he’s screamed into Jungwoo’s chest and once Lucas arrived home, his too.

***

“Baby, what happened?” Lucas questioned his boyfriend once they’d retreated to the kitchen; this after Ten had worked himself up so much he’d passed out asleep alongside them on the couch that night.

“Ten walked in on Tae and Jae”

“That made him cry like this? _Seriously?_ That’s kind of weird because Tae and Jae are friends”

“Babe, walked _in_ on Tae and Jae.” Jungwoo emphasising the in, because his boyfriend must get it now...right?

“Uh, Woo, baby, was he like meant to walk out on them? Like of course you’d walk _in_ ”

“Lucas.”

“Yeah?” Lucas asked, still confused.

“Are you fucking serious Lu?” he asked, lower back leaning against the edge of the countertop.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Lucas mimicked his boyfriend’s position against the countertop.

“Walked in as in dick up his ass, knees deep in that ass, making that ass clap, _IN!"_   Jungwoo half shouted whilst using some lewd hand gestures.

“Uh but Taeyong’s with Ten, so like...”

A moment of silence passed.

“Shit” Lucas whispered.

“Shit indeed”

“I really thought I was seeing things months ago, you know” Lucas thought aloud.

“Months ago, Lu, what do you mean?”

“I dunno, they looked close, you know. I made a sexual joke about your fine ass. _God your ass is so fine-"_

“Lu, baby, focus”

“Sorry beautiful, ok so, yeah, I made a sexual joke and they gave each other the look. _You know the look babe. The I’m about to dick you down, you’re about to forget your name and how to walk. Shit, you do that lip biting thing with your version of the look, it’s so fucking hot-”_

“Lucas!”

“Shit, sorry beautiful. Ok, so they gave each other that look and I honestly found it so suspicious. I let it go, didn’t think anything of it, they’re our friends after all. I guess it didn’t stop though, it was slight glances and soft touches. Secret jokes. Hell, Tae and Jae have been very close recently.”

“You don’t think this is a one-time thing?” Jungwoo sighed.

“Hell no, they were basically acting like a horny us but in the shadows!”

“Babe, how long have you been picking up on this?”

“Well the whole joke thing was during our Halloween party, so October- _ish_ ”

“Lucas, what the fuck, it’s now Feb-”

“February, that’s what, 4 or 5 months.” Ten deadpanned whilst entering the kitchen.

“Ten, hun, it’s okay” Jungwoo soothed.

Again, Ten didn’t know he needed soothing until Jungwoo had made it across the kitchen to hold him after telling him it was okay.

“Woo, it’s been going on for _months!_ ” Ten cried.

Jungwoo gave his boyfriend a saddened look and Lucas returned one. Not only had Lucas's friend been so devastatingly heartbroken, but his boyfriend felt saddened by his best friend’s pain. Lucas thought about his boyfriend, how he was always a caring man, he always felt for people, his heart so big he didn’t know how it fit between his ribs. Lucas turned to the glass kettle on the counter, clicking the button and hearing it start.

_Tea._

His boyfriend always made tea, so he was going to make tea.

***

Three cups of tea and three more hours of crying down, the three friends sat closely on the couch.

“I could kill that man.” Jungwoo professed randomly, “fuck it, I will kill that man!”

“Which man baby?” Lucas asked,

“Please don’t” Ten whispered, “I _love_ him.”

 _Oh_ Lucas mouthed catching on.

“You know you’re pretty observant Lu, I had no fucking clue about the two” Ten spoke again.

“He’s the most observant person I know, shit he’s the smartest person I know. I mean you couldn’t tell unless you had read his grades and heard his job position” Jungwoo smirked.

Ten laughed “You don’t say!”

“This is bullying and if I didn’t love you both I’d tell” Lucas grumbled.

“Tell who babe?” Jungwoo quizzed.

“Uh...” Lucas thought about this for a while, stumped for an answer.

“Woo you better be careful, he might tell his _Aunt_!” Ten teased sending a wink Lucas’s way because honestly he had to stick up for Lu sometimes.

“The _angry, aggressive_ Aunt?! Lu, baby, I’m sorry, please don’t!”

“I’ll think about it” Lucas replied to his boyfriend smugly, Aunt Fei was a handful that Jungwoo did love but definitely couldn’t handle.

“Honestly though, I only noticed because of the joke about Woo’s fine ass, _God Woo’s ass is so fi-”_

“Lu, baby, focus” Jungwoo repeated his mantra.

“Sorry Ten, it’s just-”

“When you think about Woo your mind can’t help but wander?”

“He fucking understands Woo!”

“Honestly I love him to bits too, I get it” Ten added. Jungwoo blushed at the left end of the trio on the couch, God he loved these two.

“Right, so, yeah, I literally started noticing accidentally. Anyway, when do you plan on confronting him?” Lucas said softly as he stroked the back of Ten’s right hand that’d been resting on his thigh.

Ten had been with Woo, and then Woo and Lucas together, since he’d had his heart broken. His phone’s been off thanks to Woo’s instinct. Lucas got him some of his (way too big for Ten but cosy) pyjamas and he’d forgotten he’d slept the night. It’s literally been an entire day since and this heartbreak had meant he’d completely lost track of time.

Lu brought him back to reality, that’s one thing he liked about Lu. Although he was personable, the funny guy, slow off the start mark. He was smart, he was rational, he was forward thinking and he was strong. Who else would have picked up on the subtle indications but Lu? Who else would have been able to give Ten the respect he deserved, and, honestly tell him how long things have been going on between Taeyong and Jaehyun but Lu? Who else would have let Ten know of the reality that a confrontation was bound to happen in the softest of voices but Lu?

He loved Lu, and he loved Woo. In all the heartbreak at least he had those gems. 'Who better to hold you down than LuWoo?' Ten thought to himself as he lay his head, heavy with thoughts, on Jungwoo’s shoulder and had his hand massaged gently by Lucas.

“I don’t know” Ten finally replied,

“Tell him boy, bye!” Woo sang into the silence, “I ain’t thinking ‘bout you!” Lu continued.

Ten. Ten, he just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Jaehyun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that glitters is gold.

Jaehyun hasn’t slept in since Friday and Sunday’s come around after what feels like an eternity. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Ten’s cold and soulless eyes staring back at him.

He’s not a bad guy, aside from the fact he’d been caught in bed with a good friend. A good friend who he knew had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who’d been nothing but helpful, open and supportive toward him.

_Shit._

It’d been going on with Taeyong for months at that, months that Ten had spent sitting alongside him singlehandedly supporting his career.

_Shit._

***

Ten was talented, that fact is widely known. Ten’s body moved as though it was water and anyone watching him would have thought he was made for dancing. _He was made for dancing_ , count that as another fact.

So when Jaehyun had reached a stagnant stage in his singing career, musically doing amazing things but struggling with visuals such as music videos and stage performance, Ten was the angel sent from the heavens to solve this. Ten was a freelance choreographer and general creative sent around to further careers.

Taeyong studied and worked in creative management meaning he had been able to meet and fall for Ten. Working in the industry and climbing the ladder allowed him to build a life with Ten. It also allowed for Taeyong and Jaehyun to, _well_ , ruin it.

***

_Shit._

“What the fuck was I thinking?” Jaehyun thought out into his empty apartment.

“I wasn’t even thinking” he whispered in reply to himself.

He wasn’t thinking about anything and especially not about Ten. He wasn’t thinking about Ten when he’d first got on his knees in front of Taeyong’s desk chair hidden behind his desk. He hadn’t thought about Ten the first time Taeyong had thrown him on he and Ten’s shared bed ready to ruin Jaehyun. He hadn’t thought about Ten with every blossoming hickey he left on Taeyong’s body.

He didn’t feel anything.

He didn’t feel anything then and he didn’t feel anything now, sitting alone staring at the blank white wall in his apartment.

He didn’t feel anything when he had sex Taeyong, they didn’t even kiss at any point. So really, what was the point of it? Why did he ruin everything, for what felt like everyone? What was it for?

***

It was to fill an emptiness, to fill the emptiness Johnny had left behind. Johnny was a big guy, the space he leaves behind in Jaehyun’s life is always so much bigger. He has to go though, they work in the creative field and Johnny is a mastermind producer in high demand. Who is Jaehyun to stand in the way of his love’s passion?

His love, Johnny. The big man with the smallest and softest touch. He’d call every night and every morning. It wasn’t the same as waking up to hazy eyes looking down at him with more love than Jaehyun could put into words. It didn’t compare to Johnny standing in rays of the blinding sun shining through Jaehyun’s floor to ceiling windows. Looking ethereal, broad shoulders and long limbs seemingly a pillar holding his world together.

Every time Taeyong left an open mouthed kiss it felt like Johnny’s sweet tongue. Every groping hand was the hand of Johnny. Every thrust, every moan and every feel of Jaehyun’s curved body had been Johnny’s.

Though every time he opened his eyes and each time the mist of sex rose to reveal reality. It’s wasn’t ever Johnny. No matter how much he willed it to be, no matter how much his brain would place such heavenly images in Jaehyun’s eyes. It was never Johnny, it was always Taeyong. His stomach wrenched each time, not at Taeyong, more-so at the fact that his heart wanted Johnny so much his mind was willing to gift him such illusions just to ease the pain of want.

***

Jaehyun leant over and picked up the the recently refilled wine glass. He took a gulp and held the blood red wine in his mouth. The thought of the wine being blood red made his mind travel. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach, he now instantaneously thought of that blood red wine being Ten’s blood.

The look in Ten’s eyes when he stared at Jaehyun on that Friday they’d been caught reappeared. The same look preventing Jaehyun from sleeping. Ten looked like part of him had died. Jaehyun had contributed to killing part of Ten alongside Taeyong.

He’ll contribute to killing part of Johnny alongside Taeyong too.

If only both understood why he only wanted Taeyong when who he really wanted wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be many versions of any given situation. In the next episode of Sorry, the main man himself, Taeyong!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed prevents satisfaction.

Taeyong’s hands are cold. Seeing as he’s sat on he and Ten’s apartment roof clutching a picture of Ten in both hands, it’s understandable. He’s looking at the sky but at nothing in particular. Ten’s far away and maybe he’s looking for some salvation from the feeling of loss.

The picture of Ten had been taken a month ago. Ten looked soft, delicate and almost celestial. In fact Ten _was_ celestial. Ten was everything Taeyong had dreamt of, the universe had presented Taeyong with it’s most precious gift. Taeyong had taken the picture of his boyfriend wrapped in bedsheets and attempting to grab the camera because  _‘Tae baby don’t! I look like a zombie in the mornings!’_

Ten always looked the best in the mornings, why is he only realising this now?

He’s not realising this now, he’s always known. In the midst of it all he’d just forgotten to appreciate it.

***

The picture was taken a month ago; he and Jaehyun’s relationship, _if that’s what you could call it,_ was in full flow a month ago too. Taeyong had forgotten all about his cheating that particular morning.

He and Ten had spent the night together, spent the following morning together and then spent the rest of the day into the next night together. It was a lazy day. The sex had been lazy and the slow kisses had been too. All while sharing snacks in bed and talking about trivial topics. The entire day had been one that came few and far between due to their chosen career paths.

The day had filled Taeyong’s heart and fed his soul. Days like that, spent with his lover, meant everything to him.

***

Taeyong had always been driven. Some may say greedy given the situation at hand. Both words streamlined in outcome, being driven and greedy can come down to a want for more, depending on how you look at things.

Taeyong wanted to be the best in his high school soccer team. Taeyong wanted to be top of his class. Taeyong wanted to get into a top college. Taeyong wanted more than a kiss with the otherworldly angel carrying the finest drawing of a nude man, whilst being dragged to Starbucks by his excited friend.

He got everything he wanted.

The otherworldly angel pushed him to greater heights, made him realise he wanted a career in the management of creatives. His wants gained him success in the career; wanting better deals for artists, more money, bigger wins. He got them all and his angel never ceased to congratulate him every time. Even though it became customary, he’d always been so proud of everything Taeyong did. The love in his eyes never ceased.

Taeyong wanted to fuck Ten more.

He wanted to fuck away the stress, he wanted Ten to suck away his frustrations. After all you never got everything easily, even if you always got them stress and frustration were the unwelcomed gifts that followed. He wanted Ten to bite on his shoulder and bounce on his lap. He wanted Ten in every way. Time didn’t allow for that. Ten was an equally talented man, both men required to be in two places at once in every given moment.

So Taeyong didn’t get what he wanted. Not until Jaehyun arrived under his management. Jaehyun was pretty, pretty enough to fulfil sexual desires. More importantly Jaehyun was available every time the urge came.

So really, Taeyong got what he wanted again. Even if it was under a compromise.

Taeyong almost cursed at his own ability.

***

A tear fell onto Ten’s pictured face. Ten hasn’t been home in a week and Friday’s come around once more.

137 calls sent to answerphone, curse Jungwoo for being the ever responsible man. Jungwoo came around to get some clothes for Ten and after grabbing a bag full of things he got a “ _Tae_ , _that_ _was_ _a_ _massive_ _dick_ _move_.  _You_ _tore_ _him_ _in_ _half_ , _and_ _that’s_ _no_ _pun_ _intended_ ” from Jungwoo as he closed the door behind him.

As if to add insult to injury, when Taeyong had called Ten’s personal assistant in vein hopes to get in contact with his broken lover he’d received a ‘ _Mr_ _Lee_ , _Ten’s_ _taken_ _time_ _off_. _He_ _was_ _so_ _excited_ _to_ _leave_ _for_ _home_ _on_ _Friday_. _So_ _excited_ _he’d_ _left_ _early_ _in_ _fact!_   _He’d_ _spent_ _the_ _day_ _talking_ _to_ _me_ _about_ _how_ _eager_ _he was to spend as many hours as possible a day with you - to soak up as much of you as possible. He sounded more in love than ever. So Mr Lee, I’d expect him to just have popped out to get you something special. I mean seeing as he’s probably been stuck to you like glue...’_

So Ten hasn’t been at work, hasn’t been home and now felt so much further away from Taeyong. A door slammed closed beneath him, when he looked closely he’d seen Jungwoo’s car parked at the apartment building entrance. Taeyong didn’t bother to move, after all Jungwoo has Ten’s key so he can let himself in.

Until Taeyong glanced down again.

His everything was standing in front of the car door that just slammed shut.

Ten stood below looking as though he’d had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say confrontation?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather the storm.

Ten walked into his apartment tentatively. He could do this. He’s had love and affection forced into him by LuWoo (he was not complaining). Ten also feels as though he’s got no more tears left to cry at the moment. So with a combination of the two he concludes that he could definitely do this.

 

Taeyong had run through the fire exit doors and down the adjoining steps faster than any man should, did he break his ankle? He’ll think about that whenever.

 

“TEN!” Taeyong shouted even though he really hadn’t intended to. Silence had been the response. 

 

“ _Baby_ ” Taeyong had whispered after the moment of silence.

 

Ten turned to face him at that, “Jae, is _he_ here?”

 

Taeyong momentarily froze because he hadn’t thought twice about how this conversation would play out.

 

“You must be referring to Jae, _I_ _mean_ , you couldn’t fucking mean me” Ten continued.

 

“I-“

 

“You what Taeyong, you’re sorry?” Ten stated with condemnation.

 

“You what Taeyong?” Ten continued, ice cold.

 

“I am. I _am_ sorry.” Taeyong whispered.

 

With that a vase had flown across the room, it struck the wall close to Taeyong’s head and disappeared into pieces onto their wooden floor.

 

“Do you _know_ what you’ve done to me? I can’t feel my heart, _my_ _heart_ _Taeyong_.”

 

With that a framed picture of the couple followed the vase to the floor. Reminiscent of the vase and Ten’s heart, it shattered into pieces.

 

“You know what, even in feeling that way I still find myself _wanting_ you, you know. Wanting to be with you, seeing myself with _you_.”

 

A hand made figurine Taeyong had custom made for Ten’s birthday of two lovers in an embrace momentarily hit the floor after Ten’s words. A piece of their relationship shattering between each Ten line delivered.

 

“I stare at pictures of you I have in my wallet and I can still see _beauty_. _Fucking_ _beauty_ , it makes me sick how beautiful you are but how much devastating pain you cause. You should seem ugly, the pain you’ve placed in my chest is so ugly.”

 

Another hit to Taeyong’s heart, followed by a photo collage of their memories being ripped from the wall.

 

“Yet all I keep thinking is that the only answer to fixing this pain can be found _with_ _you_.” Ten finishes.

 

With that the tears Ten thought he didn’t have left to cry poured from him like tide of a river. He sunk to his knees; all the courage instilled into him through the love of LuWoo now ran out of him like the currents of a river too.

 

Taeyong had run across the once smooth floor to catch Ten before he hit the glass strewn wood too hard. Taeyong held him so tightly he may have broken some of Ten’s ribs as he started rocking them slowly. His broken lover propped up in his arms.

 

“Taeyong. I’ve loved you since _college_. I’ve loved you since you smiled at me for the very first time. I’ve _lived_ for you, every fibre of my being is intertwined with the love I have for you” Ten clenched his fist around a clump of Taeyong’s cold jacket.

 

“You have to make it stop, make the pain stop! _Baby,_ please I can’t do it anymore, the pain is suffocating me. _I’m_ _begging_ _you!_ ” Ten had started to hyperventilate. His clenched fist now banging against Taeyong’s chest.

 

Taeyong’s heart clenched at the pain in Ten’s pleading cries.

 

Taeyong didn’t know how to stop the hyperventilating. The beating of fists on his chest, the river of tears refusing to cease. He tried to grapple at the pounding fists, tried to tell Ten to breathe. Nothing had worked. So Taeyong did what his heart had wanted the most.

 

He leaned in.

 

His cheek stung as Ten slapped him away. The redness growing across his face, the scorching pain chasing afterwards. Though as he opened his eyes once again he realised nothing hurt more than the image before him. Ten was still hyperventilating, still in clear pain. 

 

Ten was suffering and his eyes were pleading with Taeyong’s soul nonetheless.  

 

He leaned into Ten once again, hands firmly at each side of Ten’s beautifully tear-stained cheeks. As he inched closer a calmness was momentarily brought to Ten’s turmoil. Breath blowing lightly against his lips, Taeyong eventually joined their sorrow.

 

The kiss was slow, more passionate than Taeyong had thought possible. Electricity flowed through him, the heartache seemingly paused. As the need to breathe entered both men, foreheads pressed against each other Taeyong whispered “ _I’m_ _so_ _sorry_ _Chittaphon_ ” tears prickling his eyes.

 

They sat there for a while, foreheads connected, eyes unwavering.

 

“ _I_ _don’t_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _stop_ _loving_ _you_ ” Ten whispered.

 

Taeyong saw the brokenness in Ten’s eyes. Brokenness seemingly confirmed Taeyong’s thoughts.

 

Taeyong’s personal truth was his love for Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a storm comes a calm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken hearts hurt, but, they will make you strong.

Ten was the epitome of exhausted, if images were to be the definition of words, the way he looked summarised it perfectly. Amongst the shards of glass both men sat. Ten had his knees to his chest, back against the wall whilst his arms draped over his knees and hands dangled lifelessly in front of his kneecaps. Taeyong was sat directly opposite, knees raised also, his legs where either side of Ten's. 

Ten let his head fall back against the now bare wall knowing that there were only two routes for this story to play out, yet the weight of the decision felt so overbearing that his head felt heavy. Ten had spent a lot of time thinking. Reminiscing on their relationship, imagining all the things Jaehyun and Taeyong could have possibly done, even wondering how his life would take shape if he were to continue living without Taeyong. Ten wasn't entirely sure what impulse brought him to Taeyong, just a longing, some kind of desire of the heart. 

A photo lay at Ten's feet, half crumpled and part of the aftermath. He picked it up and examined it, a picture of Taeyong and himself during a party. He doesn't quite remember which party and he couldn't tell you the date either. The two were lost in each other, love exuded from the expressions they held and the intensity of their eyes; they hadn't even realised the shutter of the camera encapsulating such a vivid moment. A high definition, thrillingly coloured and vivid image that can only be described as love. That's all Ten wanted, to feel the love they shared. His thoughts were interrupted so he glanced away from the image of, and up to Taeyong's beautiful face that was only centimetres away.

 

“I wanted more than I deserved, I wanted more than I even wanted. I didn’t want to break you, I didn’t want to break us, now we‘re as broken as the shattered glass on this floor. I wanted sex, I wanted to to relieve myself, I wanted a quick fuck, what I didn’t want was months of it. Of lying to you, of hiding it from you, of knowing each time would break your heart even more. That’s more than I wanted. The worst of it is I didn’t want it with another, I wanted it with you. I couldn’t get it though. So I got it where I could find it, where it was of convenience.” 

 

A brief pause ensued for Taeyong to catch his breath.

 

“I spent the week in the darkness. Hurting. I spent the week in the darkness without cleaning and without eating. I spent the week wondering if a higher power could save me. I spent the week staring into empty space. Staring at photos of you. I cried so many hours in the day; I’m sure I had begun hallucinating at the lack food and constant crying.”

 

Tears had begun to flow from Taeyong as Ten leant forward to place a cheek against his chest, photo still in hand.

 

“The prospect of losing the love of my life. The realisation that it has always been you. The irony that I had realised you are my soulmate, that I was made for you, in the midst of me breaking you felt like it had pushed me over the edge. I felt like I was free falling into an oblivion.” 

 

Ten didn’t lean away from Taeyong’s to look at him, he just listened to him attentively. Taeyong took the opportunity to run his fingers through Ten's hair softly; a feeling of relief from free falling as he felt Ten's weight against his chest.  

 

“I’ve dreamt of you. I’ve memorised every inch of your beauty. I’m willing to do anything you ask of me.” Taeyong finished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every beginning has an ending, up next we begin to conclude!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time teaches you how to cope and can allow for healing.

A month had passed.

Ten had moved back into his apartment, Woo wasn’t the happiest man about it. Lu was enough to convince him though, Lu was always _more_  than enough.

Jaehyun had apologised to Ten profusely at a Starbucks near to the creative offices. Some of the most important things in Ten’s life seemed to occur near or at a Starbucks. After in-depth questions as to why and further undersanding was gained; Ten released the anger his heart held against Jaehyun. He even called him Jae again. Jaehyun left that coffee date feeling released, but also far more guilty because _fuck_ , Ten was so nice.

Taeyong had rehung the collage of their memories and had a new found love for each picture that hung. Nearly losing what you’ve desired most in your life will do that to you. Taeyong was gentle with his boyfriend. He took things slowly, earning his trust back at a walking pace. Hell, Taeyong didn’t touch Ten at all until he felt a hand wrap around his one cold evening they had spent out together.

Taeyong had bid his farewells with Jaehyun, other than having mutual friends they found no real reason to be as close once their management contract had ended. When sex wasn’t on the table there wasn’t much love lost between them, after all they had been using each other.

***

“Do you love me?” Taeyong heard from behind.

He turned abruptly to see Ten with his back leaning against their large window and arms folded. The skyline behind him, as beautiful as it was, was of no comparison to the ethereal being in front of it.“I love you, more than you know” he replied.

“More than I know, how _much_ more?”

“More than I can begin to describe to you” he smirked.

“Tae, tell me you love me again.”

“I love you baby” Taeyong walks to stand between Ten’s legs. He strokes the outer of Ten’s folded arms as he looks down with endearing eyes at Ten’s warm gaze.

“Tell me something you love about me.”

“I love the way your eyes glisten, I love the way they’re always filled with adoration anytime you look at me” he states without hesitation. He sees Ten’s breath hitch in his throat.

“You really never stopped loving me, for that I can never thank you enough” he continues.

Taeyong knows why these questions arise. He understands the consequences of breaking a heart. After all, nothing breaks like a heart. It’s bred an insecurity in Ten, a wondering mind when he’s late home from work. It’s birthed an anxiety in Ten that he’s not enough, a need for reassurance.

Taeyong had told Ten he was willing to do anything; willing to water the plant that is Ten until his season to bloom fully returned. He meant it too. Taeyong would praise his boyfriend until his throat had dried and his heart stopped pumping in his chest.

Second chances don’t come often and Taeyong knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undying love is a key to many locks in life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can feel the change in a person's presence when a burden lifts from them.

Taeyong hasn’t had sex with Ten since he cheated.

He doesn’t mind and he’ll wait for as long as it takes, sex wasn’t worth losing Ten over, not at all. Ten had taken him back and honestly been an angel in how he rebuilt himself and his relationship with Taeyong. 

Taeyong was sitting at their bedroom desk typing away and trying to wrap things up for the weekend. It’s been heavily raining and thunder had been bellowing through the glazed windows all day. Lights flashed through open curtains, the sound of rain on the window left a relaxing sound flowing through the apartment. Taeyong heard Ten walk into the bedroom, door clicking closed behind him. He turned to face his boyfriend, soft as ever, in an oversized band tee that belonged to him (he’d been look for that all week).

 _“Hey”_ he whispered to Ten.

“Hey, Tae, can I stay in here with you while you work?”

“ _Of course,_ come here” he gestured for Ten to take a seat on his lap.

As Ten straddled his lap, Taeyong took the opportunity to stroke Ten’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“You’re so  _fucking_ precious” he whispered.

Ten reddened at this “You think so?”

Taeyong wasted no time in locking their lips allowing tongues to intertwine. He felt Ten’s hands rub against his jaw and down his neck, he felt them glide along his exposed arms and under the hem of his shirt. Hands then crawled underneath the thin fabric of his shirt and feeling every inch of his torso.

 _“Tae”_ Ten broke the kiss and murmured on Taeyong’s lips.

“Mhm” He responded refusing to separate their interlocked lips, the electricity too intoxicating.

_“Fuck me slow Tae, make love to me”_

Taeyong’s breath hitched and his heart beat out of his chest. He regarded Ten, although difficult from such a close position, whilst fireworks filled the room around them.

Taeyong hiked Ten up by the backs of his thighs and lay him on their bed as delicately as he could. He kissed every inch of Ten’s body. Savoured every moan, every breath, every sigh. He momentarily paused once he regarded Ten’s slacked jaw and lust filled eyes. Once he reached his climax he saw stars in his eyes, saw constellations fill Ten’s.

The last of the brokenness and pain that burdened Ten had been completely buried in that very climatic moment.

They settled after the necessary cleaning. Emails abandoned, rain still rhythmic on the windows. “I’ve never loved you as much as I do now”

“I know Tae, you’ve shown me, I’ve been able to rebuild because of that, I’ve always loved you.”

“I want to be yours forever” Taeyong uttered before his mind caught up with his mouth.

Ten shot upright in bed and stared down at his boyfriend.

“Tae, what the _fuck_ does that mean?!” he screamed in delight.

“What do you think?” Taeyong said smugly, dragging Ten back down into his arms.

 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, _I'm just saying,_ it’s probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for riding 'Sorry', you are now free to unbuckle your seat belt, I hope you've enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> I really appreciate you reading this story, it was a pleasure to write!


End file.
